


Miss's little fucktoy

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Edging, F/F, Fsub, Grinding, Spanking, face fucking, optional petplay, script offer, self degradation, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: Normally you try so hard to be a good girl for your Miss... Today however you're just so horny and you just can't keep your hands to yourself.Uh oh... Looks like your Miss just caught you.
Kudos: 3





	Miss's little fucktoy

[door opening]

oh um... hi... 

it's... not what it looks like miss.

n-no... I totally wasn't playing with your pussy without permission.

prove it?

but... uh... fuck.

I'm in trouble, aren't I?

WHAT! but miss I don't think-

yes miss. you're in charge.

how many...

huh? none? but how am i...

[intake of beath]

your strap... you want the big one.

o-ohh.

um... yes, miss... right away.

[shuffling sounds]

yes, miss... I understand.

[licking]

this pussy is for your pleasure.

[sucking]

I'm not to touch without permission.

[slowly sucking more of the cock]

doing so was [gagging] naughty of me.

[gagging]

[sucking]

the only person allowed to p-play with [gagging] my holes is you.

[gagging]

[sucking]

I'm your little fuck doll and [gagging] you choose when I'm to be used.

[gagging]

[sucking]

I will do my best to be more obedient.

[sucking]

[gagging]

thank you for the privilege of fucking my face miss.

[happy sound]

yes, miss... I love it when you use me like that.

s-stand up?

no! no... I wasn't questioning your order.

[shifting sounds]

uh huh... I put my tail in earlier before you got home.

do you want a better look?

of course miss... nothing would make me happier than to lay in your lap.

[sitting sounds]

like this?

[gasp]

m-miss... oh...

[groan]

yes... I love when you play with my ass plug.

[whining]

nnno... don't take it-

[moan]

f-fuck... your fingers... [whine]

please... don't stop touching my slutty little hole miss... please.

[louder moan]

yes... my hole loves your fingers miss.

[smack]

[gasp]

s-sorry miss... I didn't mean to start grinding against you.

I can't help it!

[moan]

nnnoo... I'm not making excuses.

[smack]

[gasp]

okay! okay! I admit it... 

[smack]

I'm a naughty little slut...

[moan]

fffuck... please... 

[loud moan]

miss... just, please... I need to cum.

[whimper]

y-yes miss... I can straddle you.

[shifting sounds]

like this?

[kissing]

[gasp]

[moaning]

please... fuck me... I need... I want it...

y-yes I'll grind against your leg.

[kissing]

I was naughty...

[whine]

and naughty kittens don't get to cum on cock.

[moaning]

I'm your greedy little cum slut miss.

[groan]

I'll do anything if it means getting to cum.

[kissing]

yes... [moan] even that.

[whine]

miss... i- i need to cum so badly...

[moaning]

please miss... let your slutty fuck toy cum.

[kissing]

t-thank you miss...[moan] thank you.

[orgasm improv]

[come down slowly]

[kissing]

miss?

[happy sound] 

yes... that feels nice.

I'm just gonna... close my eyes for a bit.

[soft breathing]

[fade out]


End file.
